1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an operation input method and an operation input program and is suitably applicable to, for example, an information processing device having a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing device having a touch panel has come into wide use. In an information processing device having a touch panel, contact of an indicator (finger, touch pen, or the like) with the touch panel is detected and received as an operation input so as to execute various processes.
Recently, an information processing device capable of detecting approach in addition to contact of an indicator with a touch panel has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302126). In this information processing device, even when a finger which is in contact with the touch panel is separated from the touch panel, if the finger is close to the touch panel, a process performed when the finger is in contact with the touch panel is continuously performed.
For example, when a button displayed on a screen is long pressed, although the finger is separated from the touch panel partway by vibration or the like, the same process when the button is long pressed, that is, the process intended by a user may be executed.